It's not a Little Girl
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Es difícil aceptarlo y completamente comprensible, pero es un proceso tan natural que se asimila con el tiempo, aunque por dentro sientas esa inseguridad, ha llegado el momento en que ella viva su vida.#Drabble-Viñeta(?)#BanxElaine#Helbram#LigeroKingxDiane#NoYaoi#DedicaciónEspecial:Kamiko-chan0101


**Hoy traigo un Drabble o Viñeta, no estoy muy segura, de una pareja con la que estoy experimentando, pero también con una temática un poco familiar. Ciertamente se nota no solo mi amor por Ban y King de pareja, sino por King mismo que es toda adorabilidad él solito.**

**Dedicación especial: Kamiko-chan0101  
Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las etapas de la vida son difíciles de asimilar, no solo para la persona misma que las atraviesa, también lo es para quienes están a su lado, día con día, viéndolas crecer, física y mentalmente.

En lo personal es una de las experiencias más maravillosas de las que uno es capaz de apreciar en primera fila, y es en ese momento, un breve instante como un flash en tu mente y piensas. ¿Cuándo creció tanto?

Ahí mismo parado casi imperceptible por la pareja esta Fairy King Harlequin, observa como aquel hombre que se dista como su compañero en "Los 7 Pecados Capitales", finalmente logro su cometido, traer de regreso a Elaine.  
El simple hecho de tener a su hermana en el mundo de los vivos una vez más, alegra su corazón de maneras que ni el más puro amor entre dos amantes se le compara. Desea tanto poder estrechar a su pequeña hermana entre sus brazos, llorar hasta que sus ojos se queden secos y disculparse una y otra vez, por haberla abandonado durante 700 años.

Sin embargo no puede hacer otra cosa que quedarse parado, viendo como Ban es quien abraza a Elaine, llora al tenerla de regreso, acaricia su delicado rostro, aparta unos cuantos mechones de cabello para apreciarla como se debe, y finalmente besar esos labios tan dulces y delicados que anhelo día tras día.

Alejado del festejo y de querer pasar tiempo con Diane, King está sentado a las orillas de un barranco, viendo como el agua de un pequeño rio corre con fervor, ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle?, ¿Cuál es la manera correcta de actuar?

Gira ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Elaine y Ban juntos, riendo por las tantas cosas que el albino tiene por contarle, la ve sonrojarse y de un momento a otro besar a Ban. Es ahí en que el interruptor de hermano mayor se enciende, y está listo para encajar su lanza en el pecho de ese sin vergüenza, pero una vez más los pensamientos de como dirigirse hacia su hermana invaden su mente, hay cosas que son muy complicadas, incluso para él.

La noche cae y todos se van a dormir, él decide quedarse otro rato cubierto por el velo del cielo nocturno, a veces la mejor compañía es la soledad, solo en aquellos momentos en que necesita despejar su mente.

Unas manos cubren sus ojos, la calidez en ese tacto, la fragancia y el aura que despide, no hay duda. Lentamente se deshace de esas manos, y se encuentra con ella, que le sonríe dulcemente, y él no puede sino echarse a llorar y abrazarla, pidiendo disculpas.

\- Está bien, Harlequin, todo termino.

\- Elaine… lo lamento tanto. – dice con claras lágrimas en sus ojos. La chica se aleja un poco de él pero no termina el abrazo, con el dorso de su mano seca restos del agua salada, y vuelve a negar, para darle las gracias – ¿P-porque? – las lágrimas siguen su recorrido desde los ojos de King

\- Cuidaste a Ban, todos estos años. Quizás fue egoísta de mi parte pedirte eso, pero yo sabía que lo harías, porque te darías cuenta de la gran y bondadosa persona que es Ban – Harlequin detiene sus lágrimas y las seca con la manga de su camisa. Ve esa mirada en los ojos de su hermana, idéntica a la que Diane hace cuando están juntos, igual a la del Capitán con Elizabeth, no hay duda de ello.

\- Lo amas, ¿verdad?

\- Con todo mi corazón – toca el lado izquierdo de su pecho – Es una sensación tan maravillosa, Harlequin, que me es difícil de expresarla. Soy feliz de solo saber que mi amor es correspondido.

\- Te entiendo – gira la vista hacia donde seguramente Diane está durmiendo – Elaine yo deseo seas feliz, más que nada en el mundo. – los ojos de la chica se dilatan un momento y al siguiente una cuantas lagrimas deciden salir de sus ojos

\- No has cambiado demasiado. Siempre piensas mucho en los otros, creo que esa es una mala costumbre tuya – suelta un suspiro e imperceptible guía su mirada hacia su mano izquierda cubierta por la manga de su vestido – Incluso si sabes que Ban podría lastimarme y no ser el hombre que creo que es, aun así… ¿Me dejarías estar con él?

\- Soy tu hermano, Elaine. Mi deber es protegerte de todo aquello que pueda lastimarte y eso incluye a Ban – la expresión de King se volvió un poco ruda – sin embargo, no soy quien para decirte a quien amar y quién no. Con quien te permito estar y con quién no. Eres libre de elegir el camino que deseas tomar, y si ese camino no fue el correcto – tomo la mano de Elaine – me tendrás siempre dispuesto para ayudarte a buscar uno nuevo.

\- G-gracias Harlequin – abrazo a su hermano y soltó unas cuantas lagrimas – Te quiero

\- También te quiero.

La ve marcharse al campamento, seguro a darle la noticia a Ban, no importa, lo que hizo es lo mejor, sabe que lo es, no tiene duda en que su hermana será muy dichosa con él.

\- ¿No es tan simple ver como tu hermana menor se convirtió tan rápido en una mujer?

\- Honestamente no – rio bajito King, sentándose en una roca y viendo frente a él la imagen de su querido amigo – Pero está bien… no importa que tanto crezca o los años que pasen, ella seguirá siendo mi única y adorada hermana

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**TTTwTTT Fue hermoso me dio justo en el corazón, siempre lo he dicho esas canciones que te dan las inspiración del momento.**

**Espero les gustara y gracias por leer.**


End file.
